Big Time Camp Rock
by JOEJONAS4LIFE
Summary: When a girl goes to Camp Rock for a summer. She might finds friends. Or even love? Shane/oc/Carlos, oc/Logan, oc/Kendall, oc/James. I didn't put in a crossover because I only took Shane and Camp Rock. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When a girl goes to Camp Rock for a summer. She might finds friends. Or even love? Shane/oc/Carlos, oc/Logan, oc/Kendall, oc/James.

Christy's POV

"Christy are you ready?" my mom yelled. I put my song book in my back pocket. "I'm coming!" I yelled back. I got my bags. I went downstairs. "Let's go," my mom said. "Can I have breakfast first?" I asked. "On the road. We have to get there now,"my mom said. "We have 3 hours, we won't be late," I said. "We need to pick up a few friend . I promise them a ride to Camp Rock with you," my mother said. "Fine, where is dad? He is coming to say bye," I asked. "Um Christy?" she said. This can't be good. "Your father and I are getting a divorce. He has Jasmine and Javier, and I got you and Chelsy," she finish saying. "Why are you guys getting a divorce? We were just a happy family last night," I asked. "We wanted you guy to have your last night with each other without drama. Your father and I had a huge arguement," my mother said. "Let's go," I said. I started crying. We went to pick some kids up. "I'll be right back," shre said. She went to help the kids. Next thing I know I see 4 guys no girls. My mom brought them over. "Sweetheart meet Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell and James Diamond. Guys meet my daughter Christina Chavez," My mother said introducing us. "Well you can call me Christy for short," I said. I had hated my real first name. I think Carlos is really cute. "So want made you think you want to go to Camp Rock?" I asked the guys. "Well you see we like to sing together. So we heard about Camp Rock and here we are going to Camp Rock," Carlos explained. "Yeah," the others said. "What about you?" Carlos asked me. "Well I like sing and play my guitar and I heard about Camp Rock from a friend that goes there," I said. "Oh," they all said. "Yeah my friend said that is so fun and asked me to come and here I am going to Camp Rock," I said. We talk for the next 2 hours. "You guys, we are now at Camp Rock," My mom said. "Yes we are here," I said happy. "Christy was is in your back pocket?" Carlos asked. Shit. "It's my song book," I said. "You write songs?" Carlos asked. "Yeah but the song aren't good," I said hoping that they will drop it. "Let's hear one then," They said. "Later okay," I said. "All campers to the stage," we heard from the microphone. "I guess that's for us," I said. "You guys can go I need to talk to Christy," Carlos said. What does he need to talk to me about. "Okay," the others said. "What happen?" I asked. "When I frist..."

what is he going to say? what will she say back? the OCs will be coming up soon


	2. Chapter 2

I only got one review. Thats makes me sad. But thx to smileyface1627 for being my first reviewer and to read my story. Now on to my story...

Carlos' P.O.V

"When I first saw you, I started to think about our future. And I don't want to be friends..." I said before I got interupted. "Fine, I won't talk to you ever again," Christy said with tears. She walk away before I got to finish what I was saying. I just walk to the stage. "Dude what happen?" Kendall asked. "I don't want to talk about it," I said. I was so sad I didn't want to talk. "Okay," James said. "What did I miss?" I asked. "Nothing really just that get in line to get our classes," Logan said. We got in line.

Logan's P.O.V

Something is wrong with Carlos. Where is Christy? "Carlos, where is Christy? She was just with you," I asked. "Where is she? WHERE IS SHE? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK OF?" Carlos yelled, making a scene. "Calm down, I was just asking. What did you do wrong?" I asked. "I'll tell you later. I don't want the whole camp to know," he said. "Next," a lady said, "Name?" "Logan Mitchell," I said. "Here you go," she said hand me a few papers. It was the same for the guys. "I got cabin 15," I said. "Me too," Kendall said. "I got cabin 16," Carlos said. "Same here," James said. We walk to our cabins.

Christy's P.O.V

I have cabin 18. When I got there, I saw 3 other girls. "Hi, I'm Christina Chavez. But you can call me Christy," I said introducting myself. "Hey I'm Alexis Day," Alexis said. "I'm Kamryn Mayson," Kamryn said coming off her bed. "And I'm Marji Anderson," Marji said. I got the bottom bed. "Do you guys want to take a wake around the camp with me?" I asked. "Sure," the all said. We went out of our cabin and we turn right. I crash into someone. "Sorry I didn't look," I said. "No its my fault," the guy said. I look up and I saw The Shane Gray. Shane looked at me. I start to walk away. "Do you not know who that was?" Alexis asked me. "I knew who that was, it was Shane Gray. "Excuse me ladies, you dropped this," Shane said. Shit it was my song book. "Thanks for giving it back," I said. "Welcome, I didn't know you write songs. Can I hear one?" Shane asked. "Yeah, we all want to hear one," Alexis said. "Okay," I said. "Here I go...

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!'  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y" I sang.

"Do you guys like it? It's not finish," I asked. "I think it was..."

what was they going to say? Is it good, bad? Please tell me. the song is called "Firework" by Katy Perry.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry i didnt update this yesterday... i was busy with my family... i got a few more reviews.. thx to bballgirl for reviewing.. now onto my story:P

Christy's P.O.V

"It was good," Shane said. "It's good. When you are done with the song, can we hear it first?" Alexis asked while the other girls nod. "Sure," I said. "I got to go but I'll see you later," Shane said. "Yeah, meet me by the canoe?" I asked. "I meet you there," He said. "Bye," I said back. Alexis, Marji, and Kamryn said, "You like Shane, don't you?" "I like Shane in a friendly way, okay," I said blushing. "What ever you say," they sang in a high pitch voice. "Let's head back to the cabin," I said. "Sure," they said at once. We walk back to the cabin, when I crash into someone else. I looked up and say it was Carlos and his friend. I ran into my cabin. Alexis, Marji, and Kamryn were talking to them. When they came in, they said,"I can't believe you just got up and left." "The guy I crash into was my old friend. And I told him that I wouldn't talk to him anymore. Can we just drop it?" I said. "Sure," Marji said. "I'm going to finish my sing I sang to you guys okay," I said. "Okay," they said together. In like a half of a hour, I was done with the song. "I have to get ready to meet Shane," I said walking to the bathroom.

Shane's P.O.V

I got ready to meet Christy at the canoe. "Knock knock." I heard from the door. "Come in. I'm just getting change," I said. "Okay. Where are you going, sweetheart?" I heard Layla saying. I forgot that she was my girlfriend. I walked out of the bathroom. "Um.. Layla, I think we need to see other people. I have been thinking about it and I am sure we need to see other people. Can we still be friends?" I asked Layla. "Yeah, we can make this work, bye," she said. "Bye," I said. I finish getting ready. When I was done, I went to the canoe near the water. I saw Christy. She looks cute. I don't know if I can...

what can shane do? if you want to know review... i love reviews. nice reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Shane's P.O.V

I don't know if I can ask her out. What if she has a boyfriend? "Hey Christy," I said. "Are you okay? If you need to get some rest, we can do this tomorrow,okay Shane," Christy said. How thoughtful of her to think of me. "I need to ask you something?" I said. "What is it," she said back. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I said. If she said yes think I won't ask her out. On the other hand, if she said no then I will ask her out. "No, why?" she said. "Will you go out with me?" I asked. "Um.. Yes," she said.

Christy's P.O.V

"Will you go out with me?" Shane asked. "Um.. Yes," I said. I got my mind off of Carlos. Shane leaned in and kissed me. "Get a room," I heard. We pulled away. We saw it was Carlos. "What do you want? I thought you didn't want to be my friend," I said. "You never let me finish," Carlos said. "Then finish," I said crossing my hands. "I don't want to be friends, I want to be your boyfriend," Carlos finished. I ran into my cabin. I heard Shane and Carlos following me. I hid in the bathroom in my cabin. I got a call from my aunt. "Hey, want happen?" I said. I never got calls from my aunt unless something happens. "Um.. Christy are you sitting down," she said me. "Yeah, why?" I reply. "Your mother died on the way to visit me. She died in a car crash," she said sadly. "It can't be true. Frist, my parents are getting divorce. Second, I lose my sister and brother, third I have two guys that want me and now mom is died," I said. "Its going to be okay, Christy," she said. "It will never be okay. I got to got, I have to get to get lunch. I'll call you later," I said. "Okay," she said. I hung up. I fix my make-up. "Christy, are you in here?" I heard someone asked. I walked out of the bathroom. "Were you crying? Who make you cry?" Alexis asked me. "I was crying because I have 2 guys that want me to be their girlfriends and my mother died," I said. "What two guys?" she said. "Shane and Carlos," I said.


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

This is not a chapter... Sorry I havent updated lately i have school. I am moving this to my other account.. So check out my other acoount.. search ThAt HoW yOu KnOw. I'll try to be updating more often...


End file.
